Numerous Reasons To Dance In The Rain
by 911turbowriter
Summary: Sequel. Longtime friends Bella & Edward decide to bring their relationship to the next level, as do Rosalie & Emmett alongside their married friends Alice & Jasper who are expecting a baby. Follow the lives of these six friends and their twists and turns
1. Rosalie: Songs About Rain

**Sorry this is up a day late, but we finally have our sequel! Same rules go for this story: Wednesday updates, and 20 reviews gets you an early update. For character information check out my blog 911TurboWriter (dot) Blogspot (dot) Com, and for music, cover art and whatnot, check my website (dot) webs (dot) com. Reviews are better than your favorite Twi-Guy showing up at your front step :D**

**(Also, the rain story about Alice & Jasper is in my WitFit story under the prompt "umbrella")**

"_I sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way  
And the radio just keeps on playing all these  
Songs about rain..."_

_-Songs About Rain, Gary Allan_

It amazes me that the one constant in my life was a form of precipitation. Not just me, really, but everyone that I knew. Rain was a hefty and consistent participant in my life. It accompanied me and my thoughts most of the time, and it wasn't letting me down today.

I had my first kiss, my first cigarette, my first break up, and my first make up in the rain. Rain had saved Alice and Jasper from leaving each other forever. Rain was the cause of the puddle that Bella fell into and Edward helped her up from introducing them for the first time. Rain had been a major participant in bringing us together, and unfortunately, in tearing us apart.

So here I sat at my counter top, monotonously swirling creamer into my coffee that was practically ice cold already. Glancing at the time on the mircrowave, I realized that I had been sitting here deliberating for three full hours.

This routine of me sitting on a bar stool, playing with a spoon hoping for a sense of realization to come over me had been going on for almost a week. No one could pull me out of my trance. Not even the all mighty Alice, who was too wrapped up in color swatches and floral arrangements to march over here and give me the slap across the face that I needed.

After calling Bella in near hysterics, she, Vera, and Alice had come over armed with chocolate, sad movies and ice cream, hoping that I would succumb and tell them everything from the start, and make a decision about Emmett's proposition, but I just couldn't. It was a big question that required a one word answer, and I didn't think I had the strength to answer it.

The three of them sat with me that entire night until the men in their lives called and coaxed them back home leaving me in my living room surrounded by food and dvds. I let the menu of "The Notebook" run through 137 times before I mustered up the strength to get off of the couch and switch it over to the regular television set.

_Monday._

Alice had come over with a freshly baked tray of lasagna courtesy of Esme, and a six pack of beers courtesy of my ever so thoughtful twin brother. She'd sat with me in silence, rubbing soothing circles into my palm, like my brother did for her, and normally this would have been the comfort that I needed, but all I could see was the developing person inside of her, that was an icy reminder of the decision I had to be making soon.

_Tuesday._

Bella invited herself in, and started editing manuscripts on my couch because typically this would piss me off, and get me to start a rant about how I put aside work from my busy job to spend time with my friends, but at that moment, I didn't have the heart. She ordered Chinese food for me, and left me money for the delivery man, kissed my forehead, and left without another word.

_Wednesday._

Vera found me in bed. I was dressed in one of my father's old t-shirts that advertised some brand of beer I'd never even heard of, and sweatpants which cuffs had been cut off. She fed me soup like a five year old, tucked me back into bed, and lay with me until I fell asleep.

_Thursday._

Jasper found me at my usual spot. The kitchen counter. He was the one who suggested a nice cup of coffee as a pick me up, but clearly what I started wasn't what he had meant. As a subtle reminder, he left a Starbucks gift card on my night table.

_Friday._

Edward came to see me. Yes, Edward. He almost had me convinced that I was ready to make my decision until Bella called his cell phone wondering when he'd be home. When that goofy, love-sick smile appeared on his face, I had to use every bone in my body from keeping myself from throwing something like a plate at him. I hated to see anyone happy in a relationship when I had so much to figure out with mine.

_Saturday._

Today. Today I sat in my spot alone, and I knew that if there weren't going to be any more visitors, that had meant that my maximum time for wallowing had reached its quota.

Truly, I couldn't even explain the problem. What Emmett and I was just so perfect, and maybe that's why I had trouble accepting it. There had always been a conflict or a struggle with the guys that I was dating, but with him? Nothing. The only thing that ended poorly was the loss of our baby. But this was a natural thing. Nobody could have prevented it, and he handled it with such grace and hospitality. He was perfect.

So why couldn't I say yes? Why the hell couldn't I give in and admit that he'd been right? That we were meant for each other and had been all along? He was right. Alice was right. Jasper was right. We just worked together.

If I knew that we were good together, then why wasn't that enough? If only there was something that said, "Rosalie, you're making the right decision. Say yes, it'll be okay." But even if someone had said that, it wouldn't change anything, because they couldn't just _know_ that everything would work out. What insight did they have on the situation? None.

He had gone about all of the correct steps. He remembered how I'd given him the description of the proposal I had always wanted. He just knew that the only way I would be able to know that he still wanted me forever would be to propose. It was like he could read the guidelines I'd created for a man, oh so long ago. Of course the requirements had changed as I got older. I mean, no one plans to get raped by a fellow classmate in high school, changing their level of trust in the opposite sex forever. Was it too hard to ask for a sign to tell me if I was going to make the right decision?

And then I heard it. The sound of rain pattering against the roof. I knew what choice I had to make, and I had to tell him as soon as I could, before it was too late.

**You know the deal :D**


	2. Emmett: She Will Be Loved

**I know I always have an excuse for being late, but seriously, my internet was down on Wednesday, and didn't go back up until Thursday, and then the snow was interfering with the power and all that jazz. So here we go! What will Emmett say? What's Rosalie's decision? 20 reviews gets you an early update :D**

"_I don__'__t mind spending every day, Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved. She will be loved."_

_-She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

Flipping through the endless pile of mail I'd just picked up from the mailbox, I sullenly started to walk back inside.

That's when I caught the glimpse of that unmistaken able cherry red BMW.

Rosalie.

Head held high, I continued my march to the door, though it took all of my strength to stop myself from throwing the mail into the air, running back to her, and kissing her until I could no longer breath.

"Emmett" she called, getting out of her car

I noted that she was wearing one of Jasper's old baseball shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Not her usual outfit.

"Oh, so now you're willing to talk to me?" I yelled, blinking to get the rain out of my eye

"I've made my decision." She said, trying to stand her ground

Her hair already hung in clumps, clinging to her cheeks.

"I asked you to marry me a week ago. Do you know what the hell all of that waiting did to me? Alice only got me out of bed yesterday."

Had she expected me to put my life on hold for her? If she said yes, we would go off meet each other's parents officially, get married and have a family. But if not, then where did that leave me? Where did that leave us?

She walked up towards me pocketing the car keys she held.

"Emmett, you know this is a big decision for me."

"Rosalie, I'm pretty sure this is a rather large decision for anyone to make."

"I mean in my case." She frowned, "It's only just recently that I started trusting guys again. And yes, I do love you, but it's all so real now."

"We can take things slow, baby, I just want you to know that I'm yours and I will never leave you or hurt you."

"You can't promise that."

"I will do everything in _my _power to refrain from hurting you or leaving you. But I need to know right now. You can't keep me waiting, Rose."

"Yes." She nodded

"Yes?" I repeated

"Yes, Emmett, I will spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Rose, you will?"

"I will Emmett." She smiled

"Give me a second." I grinned, thumbing through my pocket until I found the small velvet blue box

I pulled it out, and opened it so that she could see the ring.

"Aw, It's from Tiffany's!" she giggled

"Let me talk first, and then you can giggle about the ring."

"Okay." She agreed, still laughing

I got down on my knee and smiled up at her.

It was raining, and I was literally kneeling in a pile of cold, dirty water, but I didn't care, because I was proposing to the girl that I loved more than the entire world.

"Rosalie Lillian, our love is different from many others. I'm not going to say that it was love at first sight, because it most definitely was not. But together we blossomed and grew into this relationship, and our love for each other has developed as well. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and come home to you every night. I want to spend forever with you, Rose. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! God, yes, Emmett!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging me, before kissing me with such passion that I feared I might keel over

I slid the ring over her finger, and wrapped my arm around her waist before leading her into the house.

"I'm guessing Alice would probably want to know what your decision was. That way she can scream and dance with something along the lines of "I told you so!" No?"

"Okay." She giggled, admiring her ring under the light of the lamp, "I'll call her, and Bella, Jasper of course, and our parents…

She began ticking away a list of names and all I could think about was that she was finally mine. All mine. She trusted me. She loved me. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with me.

"_Jasper man, why won't she let me touch her at all?"_

"_She won't even let me give her a comforting hug, Em. She was just raped, it's going to be a while before she trusts anyone again."_

_Alice danced over, burying herself in Jasper's arms._

"_Jazzy, I'm scared." She sniffed_

"_I know, darlin'. Trust me, I am too. I can't believe someone would do that to my sister. Or any girl for that matter. I just hope that you and Bells will be able to stay safe."_

_Alice turned to me, the tears still streaming down her face._

"_Emmett, it's not you."_

"_I know, Al, it's just really hard for me to watch her go through this and not be able to comfort her."_

"_I know that's what you're saying, but she wouldn't even let my dad go near her. My dad has been close to her since she first moved here, and he's a doctor. The only people in there are a nurse, her mom, Esme and Bella. I just, couldn't watch her like that. But she does still love you, Em. I hope you know that."_

_I believed Alice, but when Jasper turned her around to kiss her forehead, my stomach twisted and I felt betrayed, though I had no right to feel that way._

_A week later, Rosalie texted me, telling me that she didn't want to be dating anyone at the moment, and not to take it personally. But how could I not take it personally? After getting hurt, I was supposed to be the one who she turned to, not who she turned away from._

_We still talked and laughed, but her smiles were strained, and her eyes didn't sparkle anymore…_

"You know what?" I grinned, pulling her onto the couch with me

"What?" she asked, turning and putting her arms around my neck, so that she was sitting on my lap

"I don't think I've ever been this excited before."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I may call Alice myself."

I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled down to pixie before hitting send. Rosalie looked on with a smirk.

"Em, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"That's her work number."

"I know, Rose. I know, give me a sec."

"You've reached Weddings by Alice. To confirm an appointment, please press 1, for date confirmation, please press 2, for miscellaneous concerns please press 3, to be connected with your florist, venue, chef, or any other caterer or vender, please press 4, please press pound and hold to speak with Alice Whitlock directly."

I hit the pound and waited for her to pick up.

"Alice Whitlock, who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi, Alice. I just proposed to my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend here, and a good friend of mine said that you plan amazing weddings. So if we could set up an appoi-

"Emmett is that you?"

"Um, yes. This is Emmett McCarty, I'm trying to schedule an appointment with you for my marriage to Rosalie Ha-

I was cut off with the typical Alice Whitlock, ear-piercing scream.

**Please review. I'll actually update on time this week :D**


	3. Alice: No Rain

**The flashback in this chapter is one of the oneshots I'd written for witfit for the prompt umbrella, but it was about Jasper & Alice in this story, so I thought that I'd throw it in to add a little more background to their relationship. Remember, 20 REVIEWS gets you an EARLY UPDATE :]**

"_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain_

I like watchin' the puddles gather rain

And all I can do is just pour some tea for two

and speak my point of view…"

_-No Rain, Blind Melon_

"So, you want a five tier red velvet cake, with white fondant, and faux edible pearls with red roses on the top that have sugar made water droplets resting on the petals?" I checked

"Yes." Rosalie smiled, admiring the shine of her ring once more underneath my kitchen chandelier

"And just to double check, the colors are red and pomegranate, correct?"

"Right again."

"Good. Now if we could just-

I was cut off by a pair of smooth and velvety lips that connected with mine suddenly and then pulled away all too quickly leaving me gasping for air.

"Morning darlin'." He smirked

"Good morning Jazz." I panted, glancing at the time on the microwave to see that it was actually about half an hour past twelve

He moved from where he'd been leaning over the counter, to wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my hair.

"How's are little guy doing?" he asked, removing one hand to rub my now quite obvious baby bump

"He, his mother, and her sister-in-law might be a little hungry." I hinted, just as my stomach let out a little gurgle, proving my point

"Whatever it is that you crave, I shall go find, even if I have to search high and low-

"On grocery shelves." Rosalie added

"I could go for some Chinese take out actually, If that's alright with you, Rose."

"Perfect, actually. I've really been wanting some wonton soup lately."

"I know what you guys like, so I'll just call it in on the way over." He called, getting his keys and heading out the door

I was happy to hear the grumble of his new pickup truck, as opposed to that damn motorcycle that almost took him away from me.

"I really hope that I made the right decision." Rosalie sighed

"Well, usually I'd suggest pairing a pomegranate or burgundy with a shade like brown or black. Maybe even a gold? But you can totally pull of the pomegranate and red." I blurted

"Alice, you know that's not what I was talking about." she huffed

"I feel that you did make the right choice. But, you have to listen to what your own heart tells you, not my big mouth and crazy plans."

"It's just that, even though I used to hate to admit it, you and my brother, you just work. You always have. And even after you broke up in high school, I knew that it wasn't over. You know each other too well. You don't need words to explain things to each other."

"And even after you broke up in high school" made my mind click, and brought me back to a crossroad in my life that could have ended my perfect relationship with Jasper.

_He was late. An hour and twenty minutes late. And it was raining. Lovely._

_"He stood you up, didn't he?" Jasper chuckled_

_"Maybe I'm early." I shrugged_

_"That's why you have tear streaks down your cheeks, Ali?"_

_"Okay, so, maybe you're right. He didn't show."_

_I hated admitting that Jasper was right. After all, it was my idea to end our relationship in the first place. I had a feeling that we were moving too fast. For god's sake, we acted like a married couple when we were in middle school. I was scared, and we needed to be apart._

_Of course this whole realization blew up in my face when I'd told Jasper._

_It had ended in a large argument, and my promise ring tossed in his face._

_His expression nearly killed me, and it took all of my strength to walk out the door and go home. I'd sat in my room in hysterics for a good week, before I worked up the courage to go on a date._

_It was a strange thing for me. I'd always had a date, or someone to call, flirt with, ask for opinions and advice._

_I knew I'd reached a dead end when I had to ask Edward, of all people, if I looked ready for my date today._

_"I'm usually right." He grinned_

_"I wouldn't say that." I sighed, sliding down the wall and putting my head in my knees_

_He sat down beside me and stared at me for a while._

_"So let me get this straight. You're this upset over this guy, who, stood you up? And you're getting this brand new Vera Wang dress get dirty from the sidewalk?"_

_"You knew the brand of my dress?"_

_"I know that you worked extremely hard to be able to afford it, and that you were going to wear it on our anniversary."_

_"I was." I smiled, "I just felt like it was a good starting over dress."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. Opening it, he sank back against the wall and sighed._

_"Care to share my umbrella?"_

_"No."_

_I wasn't going to start letting him do things for me again. Chivalry was, well, chivalrous, but I wasn't going to be won over with his swoon-worthy smile, or southern accent._

_"Oh come on, darlin'."_

_Damn it. He was at his all time high today, wasn't he?_

_"Fine. I'll share the freaking umbrella, Jasper."_

_He moved the umbrella over so that it covered both of us, and sighed again._

_"Why?" he whispered_

_"I was scared."_

_"We could have discussed it. Taken things more slowly?"_

_"Jazz…_

_"You called me Jazz." He chuckled_

_"I did." I giggled, "I just, I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, isn't it supposed to be different? Shouldn't we get into huge fights over nothing, and have to have long conversations? Aren't our parents supposed to disapprove of us dating each other. We've been ready to spend the rest of our lives together since I was in eighth grade. Damn it. Yes, it's scary, and I'm sorry that we couldn't just talk about it."_

_"Wow, that is scary. Okay, so what if we start over?"_

_"Start over?"_

_"Sure. No promise rings, no parental approval. We'll go on our first date right now."_

_"Right this second. We're already at a restaurant, and you look gorgeous, what have we got to lose."_

_"But there's one problem…_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'm already head over heels in love with you. How the hell am I supposed to flirt with you and pretend that I'm just getting to know you?"_

_"So you never hated me?"_

_"I couldn't. No mattered how I tried. How can I explain it? You're like a designer dress. Much like the one I'm wearing right now. It's taken a lot to get this dress. Lots of hard work. Everyone compliments this dress, and says how lucky I am. But one day, this dress will be out of fashion. And people will smile at it, but not with that same amount of happiness. But I will still be madly in love with this dress. I'll refuse to take it off, and I know, that whether it's in or out of style, people will be jealous of how it makes me look. Fabulous."_

_"So you'd keep that dress in your closet for all eternity."_

_"I'd stay with you, Jazz, for all of eternity."_

"Alice?" Rosalie called, waving her French manicured tips in my face

"Sorry. You just made me think of something. Anyway, you and Emmett have that same powerful bond, Rose, the two of you just flaunt it differently."

"But how did you know that Jasper was the right one for you?"

"I'd always known, I suppose. The first time I met him, when I was helping you move in, I went home and told Edward that Jasper was the man that I was going to marry."

Rosalie laughed, and I too had to chuckle along.

"But that's not when I knew. I only realized it after I'd lost him. When he took the strength and courage to come back to me, I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him. When he gave me that ring, promising me that we'd get married, I figured that we'd claim it silly and eventually forget it, because it scared us. But after that was called off, and Jasper rescued me, and we were together again, I just knew. Sometimes you have to let someone go to see if they'll come back to you."

"Alice, I've never let Emmett go, until I recently just pushed him away, and that's different."

"But you did push him away, Rose."

"I did?"

"After Royce. You cut Emmett off, but when he came back into your life, you let him back in, and you shouldn't let him go again."

**Reviews are lovely, and help me to write faster with longer updates :D**


	4. Jasper: When It Rains

"_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything."_

_-When It Rains, Paramore _

It would take at least a half an hour for the order to be cooked, wrapped and ready to bring home, so I decided to go into Thriftway, which was the grocery store in the same strip as the Chinese restaurant, so that I could pick up a few things that I knew we needed in the house.

Grabbing a strewn cart from the parking lot, I strolled it down to the bakery to pick up some bagels for the next morning. After I'd picked them out, careful to get at least one of each topping, knowing that Alice's preference changed each day, I wandered through the store dropping anything in the cart that we always needed or what I could remember was on the list tacked to the fridge with our wedding picture.

Humming to myself, I reached for Alice's favorite ice cream, not realizing that I had bumped into someone.

"Oh, crap." I muttered catching sight of a woman who looked to be about my age, struggling to get herself up from the floor

I placed the ice cream in the cart, and offered her a hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was caught up in my humming and I didn't even-

"No, no it's fine. I'm much at fault as you are. I was going over scenarios and whatnot in my head. I should have watched where I was going." She explained, bending down to retrieve the 12 pack of water bottles she had been carrying

She gave me a smile that sent an almost familiar twinkle through her eyes.

I would have smiled back, but it was one of those "do you feel that strange connection that I feel?" smiles, and I was pretty sure that no, I did not reciprocate those feelings that she had at this moment

She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, and batted her eyelashes.

Memories of a young girl, concentrating on her spelling test, flipping her hair over her shoulder to prevent me from seeing her answers, and then giving me a knowing smile drifted through my mind.

The woman's long waves, turned to shorter curls, her makeup faded away, and her tank top and jeans ensemble faded into leggings and a dress.

"Maria?" I breathed

"Oh my god! Jasper!" she giggled, throwing her arms around me, breathing me in

"I haven't seen you in ages." I laughed, "What the hell are you doing here in Washington?"

"I needed a change." She sighed, "I just got out of a horrid relationship that's been on and off since high school."

"Let me guess, James Hunter?"

"You got it. How'd you know, Jay?"

"You'd always had a crush on him, Maria."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, long story short, he was cheating on me with Victoria Laurent, and I found out too late, and he apologized profusely, and thought that I would come crawling back to him."

"So you just needed to get out of Texas?"

"I'm just done with the drama. So I got myself a dart board, pinned a map of the United States on it and shut my eyes. Landed in Washington."

"You sure you just didn't want to meet up with your old best friend?"

"Maybe it was fate, Jay."

"It is remarkable." I agreed, not fully believing her story, though I had no reason to doubt it either

"So, how are you? And how is Rosalie? Still gorgeous as ever, I'd bet."

"I'm good. Great, actually. Just got over recovery from a recent accident, but I've never felt better."

"You acting younger than you actually are?" she giggled

"Motorcycle accident. But anyway, Rose is great. She actually got engaged the other day."

"And Jasper approves? My, my. He must be quite the catch."

"One of my best friends, actually, and I'm not going to act like a saint and say I approved right away, he did have to prove himself to me, but I couldn't be happier for the two of them."

"And what did you end up doing? No good at math, I remember. Rosalie still modeling?"

"We both actually turned to law. She stopped modeling back in high school. She's a family court lawyer, and I'm a criminal defense attorney."

I glanced at my watch, noting that it had almost been forty five minutes since I'd left the restaurant

"Oh, I'm making you late, aren't I?" she frowned, "Could I get your number maybe? And I know we just re-met each other, but would you perhaps be interested in a date? Nothing too fancy. Stereotypical dinner and a movie? Walk in the park?"

"I'm not so sure my wife would approve of that." I chuckled

"Oh god. I'm sorry, again. Of course you're married." She blushed, "How could I not realize?"

I fiddled through my pocket to find my wallet.

"That's her." I smiled, showing her a small picture of Alice looking outside the window at falling snow

"She's gorgeous."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Only married a few years, but we've been together since middle school."

"And you aren't tired of each other, yet?" she laughed

"No. I never plan to be either." I laughed along

"I'd still love to keep in touch Mar. Here's my number." I told her, scribbling my cell number across her hand

"It was great seeing you, Jay. I'd love to meet Alice sometime."

"Good seeing you too, Maria." I smiled, giving her another hug before heading to the cash register

I was glad that she was in Washington. I thought that she's get along with Alice pretty well, and that a good friendship could blossom from it. Maybe Alice knew someone that we could hook her up with.

"What the hell was that, Jasper?" a voice shouted

"Edward?" I called, whipping around to see him coming towards me with a bag of coffee beans

"What the hell was what?" I asked

"Care to explain to me why a married man, expecting a song, is out picking up dates at the grocery store? Does Alice even know that you're here?"

"Edward it's not what you think it-

"Don't go make excuses." He shouted, bringing back his fist

"Edward, no!" a soprano voice shrieked, running in front of him in a blur, just in time to take the blow for me

"Bella." He gasped, as her head it the floor, and the coffee beans scattered to the ground beside her

**20 reviews gets you an early update in Edward's pov!!! Show me some love please, and be sure to follow me on Twitter for extras, sneak peeks, and hints.**

**www (dot) twitter (dot) com (slash) secretly_Alice**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Edward: Into The Ocean

**I am so sorry for skipping out on you guys last week! But here we are, back on schedule with an Edward pov that is a follow up to two weeks ago, and the infamous punch. You know the deal, 20 reviews gets you an early update. For those of you asking, my twitter is, Secretly_Alice and my character blog is 911TurboWriter (dot) Blogspot (dot) come**

"_Let the waves up take me down.  
Let the hurricane set in motion.  
Let the rain of what I feel right now come down.  
Let the rain come down…"_

_-Into The Ocean, Blue October_

"Oh my god, somebody call the manager to the front of the store." The cashier gasped at the same time I knelt to the floor to see if Bella was alright

"It's alright, I just punched her." I explained

Her mouth dropped even further.

"No, no. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was trying to punch my brother-in-law here, Jasper, but accidentally punched my girlfriend, Bella."

"Um, sir, I'm going to need to call my manager right away."

"Darlin', that won't be necessary. It was all one big misunderstanding. I'm a lawyer myself, and Edward is a doctor who can see to his girlfriend's needs as we speak. If you could just ring up that stuff on the conveyor belt, I'll pay for the bundle of it, and clear up this mess as fast as I can."

"Of course, sir." She smiled, practically melting into a puddle in front of us

"Bella?" I murmured, "Love? Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Do you need an Advil or something? Perhaps an ice pack? Are you feeling any discomfort?

"I-I'm okay, I just need to lay or sit down somewhere or whatever." She groaned, putting her hand to her head

"Jasper? I'm going to bring her to my car to lay down for a bit. I'll reimburse you for the groceries. In fact, why don't we just meet at your house, to discuss what exactly it is that just took place."

"That sounds fine, Edward. I was just picking up some lunch for Rosalie and Alice, anyway you are welcome to join us, if you so choose."

"That would be great." I sighed, lifting Bella into my arms and carrying her from the grocery store to my car bridal style

I placed her down in the backseat, cranked up the air conditioning, and put in a cd of classical music.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, concerned that she had hurt her head more than she was letting on

"You don't really think that Jasper was meeting that woman there, do you? I'd hate for their relationship to be on the rocks. I love them together, and honestly, I just can't imagine him doing that to her, especially with the baby on the way. He wouldn't, would he? I just can't see him as the bad guy."

"I have no idea. I wish that I could tell you that there was nothing wrong, but I can't really be the judge of that. I do, however, intend to find that out as soon as we arrive at their house, because I will not allow him to upset my sister, especially when she should not have any extra stress put on her, because it iis degrading for her and her unborn child's health.

We pulled up to the driveway, and I carried Bella out of the car and up their front steps.  
"You know it's not necessary to carry me into their house. You punched me in the face, I didn't get mauled by a truck."

"You were injured, and it was entirely my fault, and in a rage of hate that I did that, and I truly regret it."

"But Edward…

"Bella, I will carry you inside, and lay you down on top of their ten thousand dollar couch, complete with pointless, designer throw pillows and you will lay there with a cold compress across your forehead, or so help me, I will hid your Austen novels. Do we have a deal?"

"We most certainly do." She pouted, crossing her arms

I reached out and rang the doorbell.

Alice threw open the door and wrapped her arms around me with a sigh.

"Um, Alice. This is a little difficult with Bella in my arms."

"Jasper why would you be…Oh, Edward. Hi. I wasn't expecting you and Bella to drop by. Rose and I were just going over some details for the wedding, and Jasper stepped out to pick up some lunch for the two of us."

"That's sort of the reason that we stopped by."

"Well, come on in." she smiled, leading us into the house

"Could I trouble you for a damp washcloth, Alice? Preferably a cold one."

"Does Bella not feel well?" she frowned, running a dishcloth under the kitchen sink, as I set her down on one of the couches in the living room

"We had a little run in with my fist."

"God, Edward, you hit her? What in god's name possessed you to do that? What would mom say?" she hissed, running around me to place the cloth on Bella's forehead

"You hit her?" Rosalie shrieked, running into the living room to soothe Bella alongside Alice

"Do you need something Bells? A glass of water or an ibuprofen?" Alice panicked

"No, no. Alice I'm fine. It was just an accident. Really, I'll be alright."

The front door opened, and Jasper rushed in, with bags of groceries and Chinese food in his hands and on his arms.  
"Ali, darlin', I can explain everything. It's not a big deal. I don't know what the hell Edward told you, but she is just a friend." He said as he placed the bags on the dining room table

"_She?" _she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't tell her anything yet, Jasper. Actually, I was just getting to that, since she has a right to know exactly what I saw."

"And what exactly was that, Jazz?" she snapped, turning to face Jasper

He walked over to her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare touch me, Jasper Whitlock. Who was this woman and why did Edward see her with you and feel the need to come over to our house to inform me of this? I thought we finally worked through all of our rough patches? Everything was perfect."

"Crap." Rosalie muttered, sitting down on the couch opposite to Bella with her head in her hands

"I'll tell you exactly what I saw, Alice."

"I asked my husband, Edward. But thank you. Jasper?"

"I know what it looked like, but I ran into someone who used to live in Texas. We exchanged numbers because I thought that you might like to meet her, since I used to talk about her all the time when we were younger."

"Oh, what a nice cover story, Jasper." She seethed

"Alice, I'm talking about Maria." He smiled

"Maria?" Rosalie repeated, lifting her head up, "How is she? And what is she doing in Washington?"

"She needed to get away and start over. Really bad relationship."

"James?" she laughed

"That would be the man." He agreed

"She always did have a crush on him. We should hang out with her sometime. She's get along well with Alice. Maybe she could hook her up with someone."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Rosalie. See, Alice? There's no need to jump to conclusions. She's an old friend, that even Rosalie knew. She knows I'm married and everything. Even showed her a picture of you. She thought you looked gorgeous."

"Oh, Jazzy, I'm so sorry." She murmured, letting him wrap his arms around her once more

"It's quite alright, Ali. Please, just wait until you hear the story from the source, instead of from the man who jumped to conclusions and tried to punch me in the face." He chuckled

"You were trying to punch Jasper?" she squealed, pointing her finger at me, "What? Did Bella have to jump in front of him to stop you?"

"That's basically how it went." I admitted sheepishly

"Why in the world would you try to hurt my husband? He's recovering from a hit and run? Shame on you! You're a freaking doctor! And my brother."

"Alice, I responded on extinct. I didn't mean to hurt him, really. I was just concerned about your well being."

"Why don't we just sit down and enjoy a nice meal. Rosalie, why don't you call Emmett to join us?" Jasper suggested

"Am I allowed to get up from the couch and sit up at the table?" Bella snapped

"Of course you are." I frowned, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong that could have upset her

"Maybe something to eat will reign them in?" Jasper laughed, before letting out his own sigh and taking a seat at the table

**Please Review :D**


	6. Bella: Here Comes The Rain Again

**Well, it's been quite a while hasn't it? I apologize profusely for my absence, and if you'd like to know as to why I was short on updates click back to the previous chapter and read my author's note. We left off at the Whitlock's house, about to have a nice lunch with all of our friends. Alice and Jasper have made up, Bella is acting oddly around Edward, and Rosalie is about to invite Emmett over to join them. This has all occurred after the incident in the supermarket. So, here we go!**

"_Here comes the rain again. Falling on my head like a memory. Falling on my head like a new emotion. I want to walk in the open wind. I want to talk like lovers do. I want to dive into your ocean. Is it raining with you?"_

_-Here Comes The Rain Again, Hypnogaja_

"Bella, are you really alright?" Alice frowned, leading me away from the couch

"I'm fine, Ali. I guess Edward just scared me."

"Well, what do you mean?" she asked, handing me a stack of plates from the cabinet

"I've never seen him that angry before. And he got so riled up, and he looked like he wanted to kill Jasper. It just made me think, you know? What if something happened one day that made him upset? Something that I did. What if he got so angry that he did snap and hurt me? There's no guarantee that he can prevent it."

"Edward would never. No matter how much you did something that upset him or hurt him, he loves you, and he would never bring you any pain."

"Haven't you ever done something that really upset Jasper? That just looking at his face nearly scared you to death?"

"Yes." She murmured, "But he never hurt me or yelled at me. We had a rational discussion and we worked everything out. Sure, we get into fights and there's yelling and such, but if you love each other, you're never really going to hurt each other, Bells."

"Oh, Ali." I sniffed, throwing my arms around her, "I'm so scared. I thought that I was in love with Jake, and now everything is moving so freaking fast, and it's really scaring me."

"Bella, Edward has been in your life for forever. You've loved each other all your lives. Maybe not in the same way. It started as friends and now it's bloomed into a beautiful relationship, but you love each other. You always have, and you're not moving too fast. Edward didn't show up at your doorstep and whisk you away to Vegas, right?"

"No, but he admitted that he's always loved me, and he kissed me like no one's ever kissed me before, Alice. And at the time it was wonderful, but now to see how angry he can get, how easily he could hurt me."

"It's going to be a tough ride, Bella, but you love each other and you need to trust him. You know you love him."

"You're right, Alice."

"Of course I am, I learnt how to always be the right one from Jazz." She giggled, "Come on, let's get some food on our plates before Emmett gets here."

"Bella, I…

"Edward, I'm sorry." I laughed, hugging him tightly

"You're sorry?" he chuckled, "I thought that you were mad at me?"

"Not quite mad, just sort of scared."

"Well, I did come towards you with a raging fist, Bella."

"And it's just because you were trying to protect your sister. I know. It's okay. That's why I'm sorry, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." He smirked, kissing my forehead

"So, what's this I hear about Eddykins punching little Bella in the face?" Emmett boomed, slamming the door behind him, "A little grocery store romance, Jazz?"

"Sit down, you pig." Rosalie laughed, handing him a plate, "Everything's all worked out now. He ran into Maria at the supermarket. One of our best friends from when we lived in Texas. Jasper gave her his number so that we could all catch up. She's really get along well with Alice."

"I'd love to meet her." Alice smiled, grabbing one of the cartons from the middle of the table, "Ouch, Jay." She hissed clutching her stomach

"He kicking you again?" Jasper frowned, rubbing her stomach and getting the carton for her

"Jay?" Rosalie smirked, "Do we have a little Jasper junior in there?"

"No, we don't. We don't need another Jasper. It's bad enough with your dad there in the same room as Jazz for Christmas. I've just taken to calling this little one Jay, and he has been named, but that's not going to be shared with you guys. However we do have a little announcement for you, that I guess we could share now."

"It was a really tough decision, you guys, but Ali and I decided on Jay's godparents."

"Em, Rose? We would love it if you two could be Jay's godparents."

"Us?" Rosalie breathed

"Yeah, man. I know we're cool and all now, but you don't want Eddy and Bells to watch over your kid? They're a more mature couple and whatever." Emmett blurted

"No, Em. We want you and Rose. We love Edward and Bella, but Rosalie, we know how much you want a baby, and even if you're not ready for one of your own yet, I know that you'll be a great mother. To our son too. And Emmett, Jasper's not really much of a football player. He needs a dad-like figure to be rough and tumble with him. And with Jazz going back to work full time, he's going to need another guy in his life as he grows up." Alice explained, "I hope you two don't mind." She said, turning to Edward and myself

"Of course we don't. I mean he's still going to be our little nephew, Ali." Edward chuckled

Nephew?

Did he mean?

Rosalie shot me a look and I shrugged. I had no idea why the hell that had come out of his mouth. I mean, even if I wasn't dating Edward, Alice considered me her sister, so technically I would be Jay's aunt, but not by blood or marriage. Edward could have meant that either way. But which way was that? Did he mean that we would both be in the baby's life anyway, or that he wanted to marry me and actually make me his aunt?

My heart started racing, and I pulled back my chair and headed to the bathroom, my mind in a fog.

"Bella?" I heard someone call, but I couldn't place who the voice belonged to

I couldn't tell if I needed a splash of cold water in my face, a slap in the face, or a long walk.

I settled for leaning over the sink and gasping for breath as I splashed the ice cold water against my face.

"Oh, no." someone sighed, turning off the faucet, blotting my face dry with a hand towel, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Wha-what did he mean?" I panted, clawing the edge of the sink

I looked into the mirror and was able to make out strands of blonde hair and some lipstick. Rosalie.

"I don't know anything more than you do, Bella. He started to come in here, he thought that you got sick or something. He didn't realize what he said. I saw your face though, and I made sure that I beat him here. I think Alice caught his slip too. If he'd told Emmett anything about your relationship, he would have shared it with me, and then I with you, and I'm sure the same goes with Jasper and Alice."

"I don't know anymore, Rose. I just feel like this is going so fast, and we're living together, and when this happened with Jake, everything started to go downhill, and Alice had me convinced that it's all going to work out but-

I was nauseous and I was rambling, spilling all of my feelings and thoughts to Rosalie, but more for the sake of hearing them out loud to see if they sounded any more sane outside of my head, but all I could hear were Edward's words from before and they scared me. Before I could place what was going on, my head was over the toilet, and Rosalie was holding back my hair with her hands telling me that everything was going to be alright.

**Dun dun dun. Please review! I get out of school Wednesday, which means lots of summer updates!**


	7. Rosalie: Right As Rain

**Okay, so I only got 2 reviews from the last chapter. The original story had 593 reviews, so I know that I have people reading this. Of course, not as many people will move on to the sequel, but I know that some of you are still there, and I'd really appreciate if you dropped a review. Doesn't have to be a novel, but something would be nice. I hate asking for reviews, but I write fanfiction to test out my writing, to see if people would be interested in reading some of my real work. If I don't get feedback there's no way to know if people do or don't like my style of writing and my interpretations of characters. So, here's the next chapter, hopefully we'll get some more reviews :D**

_Who wants to be right as rain?  
It__'__s better when something is wrong.  
You get excitement in your bones,  
And everything you do__'__s a game._

_-Right As Rain, Adele_

"Oh, sweetie, come on. Let's get you in bed. You don't look so hot." I frowned, pulling Bella up from the floor, leading her out of the bathroom, and into Alice and Jasper's spare bedroom

"Thanks, Rose." She sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a nuisance, I'm just…

"You all just helped me with Emmett, don't worry about it Bella. And you and Alice have been helping me out my entire life. If anything, I owe you. Just rest up a little bit, and then come down and join us."

I gave her a little smile and tucked her in, before jogging down the steps. I headed into the bathroom and cleaned everything off, and then sprayed some vanilla air freshener, before heading back to join everyone.

"Rosalie, is she alright? Did I do something?" Edward asked, standing up from his seat

"She's fine." I sighed automatically, "Well, she will be. It was just a big day for her. A lot of new information, and whatnot. I hope you don't mind Alice, I put her in your guestroom."

"Not at all." She smiled, "I was going to suggest that actually. We should all just finish up eating here and head our separate ways. You and I have a wedding to finish planning. Emmett should stay too, that is, if he doesn't have anything more important to be doing."

"Eh, my schedule's clear. You'll be here though, Right Jasper? You can't leave me alone with Rose and your wacky wife."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be here. But I'll be steering clear of the wedding planning area. I just planned on lounging out on the couch all day with a nice beer and some television, you in?"

"Course I am. Eddy, you hanging around?"

"I actually have some paperwork that I should get done at the hospital. I guess Bella can stay here if she decides, or someone can drive her home?"

"We've got her Edward, don't worry about her. She's in good hands." I smiled

"I know she is. Thank you for, um, lunch."

"Not a problem, we'll see you later." Jasper said, walking him to the door, beginning a hushed conversation that none of us could hear

"Now, Rose, where were we?" Alice grinned, dancing over to the kitchen counter, "Oh! Your gown. So, I have a list of shops where we can start looking, and they do bridesmaids dresses as well. What kind of a dress did you have in mind? You could pull off a nice, beaded mermaid style, or maybe more of a traditional A-line dress, or princess cut?"

"Alice, do you really think that she'll be okay?"

"I don't know, Rosalie. I mean, we both talked to her, but I think her main concern is that everything is going perfectly, like there have been no mistakes and no setbacks, and everything is only pushing her relationship with Edward further. It's almost like she needs an error, so that she has time to sit back and go over anything and process what she's getting into. Remember, the last time she lived with someone, he picked up and left. This is all too new for her."

"I agree with you 100%, but it's not like we can make sure they get into a major fight or anything."

"No, but we can separate them. In fact, the separation has already begun. We need a few girly days so we can get some stuff done for your wedding, so Bella can stay here with me and Jazz, and Edward can do whatever. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know."

"I'm not getting this, Ali." I laughed, slinking down in a chair beside her

"I've lost Jasper, twice, in fact, and you've let Emmett go too. Bella needs to release her butterfly and see if he comes back to her."

"So you want Bella to stay with the two of us, and have no contact with Edward, and see how she likes the single life knowing that she still has the option of being with him."

"Yes, exactly. A chance to think, and see if she really is making the right decision."

"That might work, but it might backfire, Al. I don't want to mess their relationship up."

"We won't. We'll just shop, and plan, have a few nice lunches and dinners out, before Jay comes and stops all the fun. Edward could use some time with just the guys too."

"Oh, we'll still have fun with Jay. He'll be the prettiest, little spoiled baby around. He has the best parents and the most awesome aunts and uncles, and his godparents, are beyond cool." I giggled

"It's true." She sighed, rubbing her stomach, "He's the luckiest baby in the world. With all of you guys, and with his daddy. If anything ever happened to me and Jazz, I know he'd be happy growing up with you guys." She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Now, why is my little lady crying over here?" Jasper chuckled, walking over, and wrapping his arms around her

"It's just stupid hormones, Jazzy. I'm really happy. I am. Rosalie just said something that made me grateful for the good friends that we have."

"Well, I'm glad darlin'." He smiled, kissing her softly, "I'm going to clean up the dishes, come on Em."

I really wanted what Alice had. The perfect husband, which was on my way. And a beautiful family in a picket fence house.

"Soon." Emmett whispered, kissing my cheek

Emmett realized what I wanted, what we wanted as a couple. It was just time to help out Edward and Bella, and I think that was something we could handle.


	8. Emmett: I Love A Rainy Night

_Well, I love a rainy night. It's such a beautiful sight.  
I love to feel the rain on my face, taste the rain on my lips in the moonlight shadow. Showers washed all my cares away. I wake up to a sunny day,  
'Cos I love a rainy night._

_-I Love A Rainy Night, Eddie Rabbitt_

The house smelled like tea leaves and chocolate, among other things that Alice had pulled out of the fridge and cabinets throughout the day. Jasper barely even noticed the growing assortment of food on his dining room table, but I was more than intrigued.

"I think your wife eats more than I do now." I whispered to Jasper

"I do not!" She protested, letting a mouthful of potato chips tumble out of her mouth

Rosalie just continued to sit by her side giggling.

"He was just joking, baby." Jasper sighed, before turning to face me, "You can't say things like that about her man. She's nuts lately."

"I think that Rosalie and I should head over to the bakery I had in mind and taste some cake samples." Alice suggested

"Why don't you save that for tomorrow?" Jasper said, standing up from the couch as he brushed popcorn crumbs off of his chest

"Are you also saying that I eat too much?" she shot back, glaring into his eyes

"No, it's just that it's about five now, and you should just finish up some plans, and I'll take you and Jay out to dinner. Anything you want."

"Can Rose and Emmett come to?" she asked narrowing her eyebrows

"Of course." He smiled, not skipping a beat

"What about Bella?" Rosalie asked, putting the magazine she was holding down on the table

"We'll go check on her now and see if she's up to going out. We can always bring something back for her, or hell, she can raid the fridge. There's more than enough food in there because of me." Alice laughed, pushing her chair back from the table and heading towards the steps with Rosalie on her tail

"What's it like, man?" I asked, turning to Jasper

"What, specifically?" he frowned

"Her being pregnant. Just being married to her in general, I guess. Does it change what you have?"

He chuckled to himself before looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's different, but not in the bad way. Ali and I dated for forever, and I still love her just as much, but the whole dynamic of it is different. It's not walking in the hallway together and flirting and working up the courage to ask her to prom. You need to work together as a team to accomplish things. That whole Maria incident that happened would have been the end of us in high school, but now that we're married we know that we need to discuss what happened and try to work through it."

"But is it worth it? Do you think Rose and I would be better off without getting married, just staying the way that we are? I want what you have, Jasper and I know she does too, but what if it's not us?"

"It's different for everyone, and it takes getting some used to, but I would choose this life again and again. It's going to change again too, because we're not just going to be a couple anymore, we're going to be a family. Look, whatever you and Rose decide to do is completely your decision. Maybe marriage isn't the right thing for you two, but you keep coming back to each other. I know that she loves you. You've gotta remember that growing up I heard her and Alice gushing about you in her room. I heard her sing in the shower when she got back from a date with you. I saw her leave for school with your Varsity jacket draped over her shoulders. And I heard her babble to our mom about how wonderful you were, and sure, at times I wanted to tell her to knock it off, but I loved to see that dorky smile on her face, and I knew that I felt the same way about Alice."

"What kind of things did she say about me?" I laughed, waggling my eyebrows

"Nothing like that." He scoffed, "In fact that's one of the things she admired about you. That you didn't pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. Especially after Royce…

I mentally winced at the name and noticed that my hands were curling into fists. Luckily, Rosalie bounded down the stairs with her golden hair flowing behind her. Seeing her relaxed me instantly, and I unclenched my fists and gave her a grin.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head.

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked, as she plopped down beside me on the couch

"Bella's really upset and she just wants to stay here and sleep, she even asked us to call Edward and let him know she's spending the night. Alice still wants to go out, but she's upstairs talking to Bella."

"And what will we be feasting on, Jasper? How weird are her cravings?"

"She usually just craves salty things, hence the dozens of potato chip bags lying around the house, but for dinner it varies. It's usually expensive though."

"So, I'm thinking Italian tonight." Alice sang, waddling down the steps

Jasper just gave me a look that said "See?"

"Italian sounds good, baby, but can we go somewhere kind of laid back? You know, no dress code and no snooty people?"

"I'm good with the back of a pizza place, actually." She smiled, starting to clear things off of the table

"Well, let me grab my keys and we can go. Rose, Emmett, you want to go in our car?"

"The Porsche?" I asked, getting excited

"No." Alice stated, going back to what she was doing

"Wait a minute, is Jasper not allowed to drive the Porsche?" Rosalie laughed

"What is it with the Cullens and their cars? You and Edward are crazy."

"It's my baby!" Alice protested, walking over to Jasper's side

"We'll just take my car." Jasper sighed, "No rules, except you cannot touch the radio. Yes, Emmett, it's country music. Deal with it."

We shuffled into the car, and if I didn't have Rosalie next to me, I might have jumped out. Alice was playing with the air conditioning and windows, and Jasper was singing on the top of his lungs, and when we got to a red light he took a comb out of his pocket and combed his hair. Who the hell did he think he was? There was a little cowboy boot swinging from the mirror and the floor of the backseat was filled with Seven Eleven Big Gulp cups, cds, and some sort of lawyer file things like Rose had lying around her place.

Alice was talking about birthing classes and visiting some friend, and he was nodding and singing and they both seemed perfectly content. I don't think anyone understood their relationship.

We finally made it to the restaurant, and went to the back area where they served sit down style meals instead of pizza.

"Hi, my name is Gianna, and I'll be taking your order. Can I get you guys some drinks first, or do you just want to order everything now?"

"Oh, we'll order now." Alice smiled, closing her menu

Alice began sputtering out appetizers and salads and a request for extra bread faster than the waitress could write, and then put in her order for Chicken Parmesan. Jasper ordered a personal pie, Rosalie ordered Chicken Francaise, and I stuck with my usual meatball hero.

The waitress thanked us and scurried off, leaving Rosalie and Alice looking at Jasper and myself like they had something to say.

"Tomorrow," Rosalie began, "We're going dress shopping. My dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. We're also looking at flowers. Emmett, you will meet me tomorrow afternoon when we go do the cake, but until then, you and Jasper are to keep Edward occupied."

Alice handed her husband a list, covered in her tiny, messy cursive.

"Those are the things that you guys need to get done, and you need to keep Edward busy. We don't want him calling, texting, or trying to see Bella."

"Won't Bella be even more upset if she thinks that Edward's ignoring her?" I asked, not getting their so-called genius plan

"We're going to fill her in and you guys can talk to Edward too, but you know that whole distance makes the heart grow fonder thing? This will give Bella a chance to see if being separated makes her want what she has with Edward or if it's relief. She's been through so much." Rosalie smiled, "And I lost you, Em, and now I know that we're good for each other. Alice and Jasper too."

"Well, we can separate the lovebirds tomorrow, but until then, let's eat." Alice laughed

"Amen, sister." I grinned, clinking my soda glass to hers


	9. Alice: Have You Ever Seen The Rain

**I'm not even going to say it. I'm beyond late. Haven't updated since September. I'm all out of excuses now, thankfully. Elbow is healed enough to be rid of the sling and to write. I now own a laptop charger. So here's the deal, I'm not promising an update every week on a specific day because that will never happen, but I will get them out frequently now. *Pinky Promise* So let's get back to where we were, if there are any of you left reading…**

"_Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the stom.  
I know, and it's been comin' for some time.  
When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day.  
I know, shinin' down like water."_

_-Have You Ever Seen The Rain, Creedence Clearwater Revival_

"Babe." A voice whispered, before kissing my forehead, "It's time to wake up."

I yawned, but kept my eyes closed, trying to disappear under the comforter and go back to sleep.

"I know you're not sleeping, Alice and I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, but it was your idea to get Rosalie's wedding errands mostly done these next few days."

He kissed my cheek.

"Go on, keep ignoring me, but you get upset when you oversleep. Throws off your entire schedule. Just trying to help you out here, darlin'."

He kissed my lips.

"Mmm." I sighed, sitting up to kiss him back, "I'm up." I whispered

"I know." He chuckled, giving me another quick peck before rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom

I sat there admiring his figure as he trudged into the other room in his boxers and oversized band shirt.

"So, what's the game plan?" he called, over the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink being turned on

"You are going to take your cute self, Emmett, and Edward to follow the list of errands I gave you, and then at one we'll all meet at the bakery to sample cake, but you need to take Edward somewhere else during that time because he can't be with Bella, and then, after we're done sampling cake, I'll send Emmett back over to you two and you can finish up the list and then you guys need to get Edward back to his place or Emmett's but he can't come back here." I explained quickly, getting out of bed and making it

I folded the end of the sheet over the comforter and smoothed it out before taking the throw pillows out of the chest in front of the bed and scattering them in front of the regular pillows. I stood back and looked at the bed and the color of the crème wall behind it. I heard Jasper walking back into the room.

"Maybe we should re-do our bedroom next. We haven't decorated it since we moved in. This crème and brown isn't really us anymore you know? Maybe something bright and vibrant. Purple! Oh, no, maybe red?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should focus on Jay being born first, getting him settled, and then we can re-decorate the house. And we need to get you off of your feet soon. You're running around doing all of this and you need to take a breather, Ali."

"I know." I sighed, "But can we re-do it?"

"Of course." He mumbled, "Just no pink, okay?"

"I can't make that promise." I confessed, slipping out of his hold and heading into our walk in closet

I thumbed through my shirt rack and found a cute maternity blouse and then grabbed a pair of leggings, frowning at my brand new abandoned skinny jeans.

"Can I get in the shower first, Jazz? Or are you boys heading out early?"

"You can get in. I have to take some notes on a case before I can let them come over. So, go ahead." He muttered, putting on his reading glasses and sitting down at the desk in the corner of our room, "Too many criminals out there." He mumbled again

I threw my outfit on the bed, messed his hair up and gave him a quick hug, before heading into the bathroom and starting the shower.

The hot water instantly woke me up and made me feel better as it opened up my nose and helped my breathing. I smiled as the scent of lavender and vanilla wafted through the shower.

After finishing my wonderful shower, I got out and waxed my hair to its usual spiky state and then headed back into my room to get dressed. I said my goodbyes to Jasper, and then headed into the guest room.

I slowly opened the door and tip toed to the big windows on the other side of the room where I opened the shades and let sunlight pour into the room and onto Bella's sleeping form.

"Alice." She growled

"I didn't wake you up." I sang, "The sun did. So, um, be mad at global warming or something, Isabella. Not your best friend. It is nine in the morning. Rosalie will be arriving at any moment. There is a nice bath and body works kit in the bathroom. Strawberry. I believe that is your favorite? And your outfit that you left here from the last time you stayed over is on your dresser. We are going out. We are having fun. And we are accomplishing wedding errands, so let's go."

"You're going to be a really good mom Alice." She mumbled into her pillow, "Because I so want to defy you and get grounded because you're overly cheery and annoying the hell out of me."

"Oh, good. That'll come in handy. But you know you love me."

"I do." She admitted

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Hurry up!"

I waddled down the steps and into the kitchen where I poured myself a bowl of cereal and opened up a bridal magazine on the counter.

"The new issue of People is on the kitchen table." Jasper called down

I went over to the table and picked up the magazine, just as the doorbell rang.

"It's open." I called, flipping open to the cover story

Rosalie walked in and sat down at the table.

"Oh my god. Ashley Greene!" I squealed

"Yeah, she's marrying Jackson Rathbone. They were in that vampire movie or whatever together." Rosalie smiled, "Where's Bella?"

"Oh my god, Jasper, get your ass down here right this second." I screamed, "You will never believe this!"

"Alice, what is it? Have the tabloids really gotten that exciting?" Rosalie asked

"What? What is it? Is the baby coming? I can go get your bag. Rosalie, call everyone. Oh god, it's too early. Are you okay? Is this normal?" Jasper screamed, running down the steps and towards me, nearly knocking Rosalie over

"It's not the baby, Jazz." I squealed

"Then, are you okay?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath

"More than okay, Jasper. This is like the best news ever. You know Jackson Rathbone?"

"Your freebie?" he laughed, "Yeah."

"He's getting married to Ashley Greene! And they interviewed her recently about wedding details and she wouldn't give anything away except that she wants to get married in Seattle because that's where the movie takes place where she and Jackson met and guess!"

"She's looking for a place to stay?" Jasper asked

"She said that she's already picked a planner! Listen. "Greene tells us, 'I've heard great thinks about a planner in that area. Alice Whitlock? My cousin used her a few years back and raves about her. So I think Weddings by Alice will be the way to go for us." Can you believe it Jazz? She wants me! Me! To plan her big celebrity wedding!" I screamed

"Oh my god, Alice." Rosalie squealed

"That's amazing babe." Jasper grinned, kissing me quickly, "Bella's out of the shower. Why don't you work on your sister in law's wedding first? Before all the glam and glitz of Hollywood enters the house. And then Jay. No more big weddings before Jay."

"You're right. You're exactly right. No worries, I'll follow that spot on." I smiled, "Now, go finish your paperwork. Sorry, I interrupted you, Jazz."

"He's so good to you." Rosalie laughed, as Bella took Jasper's spot, "And another celebrity wedding. Good day, huh?"

"Amazing what happens when the sun is shining in Seattle." I beamed, "Now, I believe we have an even more wedding to plan?"

"What's first?" Bella groaned

"Dresses!" Rosalie grinned

"Do you have your magazine clippings, Rosalie?" I asked

"Sure do. Whole pile of them."

"Then let's get going, ladies."

**Reviews make the world go round…and they don't hurt when it comes to getting another update **


	10. Jasper: Rain Is A Good Thing

"_Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn.  
Ringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm.  
When tin roof gets to talkin', that's the best love we made  
Yeah where I come from, rain is a good thing."_

-_Rain Is A Good Thing, Luke Bryan_

"I cannot read your wife's handwriting, dude. Take this." Emmett said, handing me Alice's list

"I've got it, Em, would you relax? Jesus, we're just running errands, you're going to be a mess on your actual wedding day."

"I'm fine." He lied, turning to look out the window, "Would Edward hurry the hell up already?"

"Edward, man, I've got the gas running. It's a cellular device. You can take it with you." I yelled out the window, laughing at Edward as he paced back and forth in front of his apartment building

"I'm getting in." he muttered, giving me an apologetic smile, before climbing into the backseat of the truck, "Let's get this over with."

"What's first, Jazz?" Emmett asked, adjusting the air conditioner and inching towards the radio dial

"Suits. Hands away from the radio, don't even think about it." I hissed

"Fine, but no country." He sighed

"What's up with you? Is it your time of the month or something? I love Alice, but this is a chance to get away from all those hormones. You know, guy time. Well, as much of guy time as it can be while running errands for a wedding."

"Well, how come I can't see Bella?" Edward complained

"Because then you won't be able to concentrate on getting everything done on this list. You'd be busy swooning over her and whatever. None of us can see them so suck it up and let's get this done." Emmett growled

"Can we all ease up a bit please?" I asked, turning the radio up louder

What had gotten into the two of them? I mean, when I had been getting ready for my wedding I'd never be happier. Oh, but wait, I'd done everything with Alice…

"_Claire!" Alice laughed, "It's been ages. This is my fiancé, Jasper, and we're going to need a nice, crisp, black tuxedo for our wedding._

"_And you agreed to Armani? Quite the catch, aren't we?" Claire smiled, "Come on, I have the perfect one in mind and you are going to absolutely love it."_

_Claire searched the racks for the suit in my size and handed it to me, before shooing me into the dressing room. Alice was still in the front looking at ties and handkerchiefs._

"_She's happy, you know." Claire called through the dressing room door, "We go pretty far back and I haven't seen her this happy with anyone else. Well, you know, for the whole what, two weeks? That she wasn't with you." She laughed_

"_I don't deserve her." I sighed, coming out of the dressing room, adjusting the top button of my dress shirt_

"_Of course you do. She's wanted to marry you her entire life. You make her so happy. You love her and think she's adorable. You're proud of everything that she does and you want to spend all of eternity with her. I know. I could tell just by seeing you walk in through those doors hand in hand. Your eyes were on her the entire time. Maybe you didn't want to come in here, I mean what guy does? But you looked like you could be doing anything in the world as long as you were by her side. You love her, and yes, you absolutely deserve her."_

"_You got all of that from me walking into your store with her?"_

"_Well, not all of that, but most of it." She smiled, "You look hot in that suit. Can I call Alice over?"_

"_It's not bad luck or anything, is it?"_

"_Not that I know of." She grinned, going to get Alice_

"_Now how am I supposed to stand at the alter next to that?" Alice asked after whistling_

"_You'll find a way."I told her_

_She giggled._

_I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Ali. I love you."_

"Just think of it this way." I smiled, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you guys can see Bella and Rose. You're doing all of this for them, and I know you want them to be happy."

"You're right." Edward sighed, "I just want the wedding to go well so that all of the girls are happy, and we do need to get this all out of the way before Jay gets here."

"Alright, well we're here. So, suits first and then we have to go pick out the rings? Alice trusts us with that?" Emmett asked

I laughed, "No, we'll be picking up the rings. Alice does not trust us with that, she picked them out with Rosalie. Though, Emmett, you do need to approve them and if you don't then we'll help you pick out a set and the girls will bring Rosalie by to see if she likes those better."

"It's a gold band, right? Why would I care as long as it means I'm married to Rose?" Emmett laughed

"Good point." I said

"Alright, let's go try on some suits." Edward said, sliding out of the back

Emmett and I followed him into the shop, and as soon as the bells chimed overhead, a man scurried over and began shaking all of our hands.

"Jasper, right?" he said, eyeing me from head to toe, "Alice called ahead of time. You fit the description alright."

"And what was this description, if I may ask?"

"Sexy, dirty blonde hair, looks like he should be speeding down the highway in a truck with a cowboy hat on."

"Yup, that's Jasper here, for ya." Emmett chuckled, "I'm the groom, Emmett."

The guy smiled, "And I'm Mark, nice to meet you all, and Mr. Lanky over there caught up in his phone must be Edward. He work a tough job?"

"Surgeon." Emmett and I sighed

"So, I thought." Mark frowned, looking down at the spiral notebook he was holding, "Well, I have a few suits for each of you to try on and then we'll just need to adjust them for you. Edward's and Jasper's need to match, but Emmett whatever you feel most comfortable in works."

"Sounds good, boss." Emmett said following Mark towards the back of the store

I grabbed hold of Edward's shirt and followed Emmett and Mark to the back by the dressing rooms.

Mark handed me a couple of suits and handed Edward the same and we went into our separate dressing rooms. The first one didn't even fit, so I didn't bother going out, but I really liked the second one so I stepped out and laughed when Edward was wearing the same one.

"Those ones will work." Mark smiled, making some notes in the notebook, "We just need to hem the pants on Edward and take in Jasper's sleeves a bit, but these tuxedos will look nice. Emmett, do you agree?"

"Yeah, you guys look good. Smooth." He chuckled

"Okay, so Nina will take care of your adjustments and you'll be wearing burgundy ties. Emmett go and try that tuxedo on." Mark said, ushering him into a dressing room

"Your friend looks nervous." Nina laughed, cuffing my sleeves and slipping a pin through them

She looked like a kind, older lady, with her blue twinkly eyes and grey hair swept back into a bun.

"He should be. He's marrying my sister."

"And how long did it take him to convince you?" she smiled, removing a pin from her pin cushion

"Too long." I admitted, "Way too long. They'd been together on and off, and I never realized how good he was to her until she started dating Roy- other guys that didn't treat her so nicely, you know?"

"I know all too well." She laughed, "My brother had all these problems with my fiancé, who of course was his best friend. It's all too common, but yes, he did come through eventually like you did. Don't worry, I know you were just worried about your sister. It just means that you love her and you care."

"I know that now, but thank you. I'm glad that they'll get to be together without stubborn me getting in the way. He's good for her."

"Good." She smiled, "Now, how do those sleeves feel?"

"Perfect, Nina, thank you. I actually have a few pairs of slacks that need some patching up, could I maybe bring those by later?"

"Of course you can, dear. Now, let me get this boy's pants hemmed before he throws a fit."

"Sure thing." I grinned, "Edward, you're up. Who have you been texting all day anyway?"

He walked over to Nina and she kneeled down to start adjusting the right leg's length.

"The hospital. We've got this major case that we don't know if we can take on, so it's hell trying to figure it all that, and if we take the case and kill this guy, my ass is on the line."

"Sounds rough." I sighed, "But what else is bothering you?"

"Tanya." He frowned

"Tanya?" Emmett asked, coming out of the dressing room, "I thought that she was long gone."

"Well, she is for me, but apparently it's not the same for her. She's been trying to get in touch with me all this week and she can't quite seem to grip that no means no and that I'm seeing someone who I'm very serious about."

Mark frowned at Emmett. "That one isn't good enough. Try on that other one hanging on the mirror."

"Have you tried to tell her that, Edward?" I asked, feeling sorry for all that he was going through

"I had to confront her at work the other day. She's been taken off all of my cases, and she's no longer my intern, but she still just gives me these looks and sends me notes. She's crazy."

"Tanya has always been crazy." I laughed

Emmett came out in the second suit, which even I had to admit looked much better than the first. Mark also looked satisfied, because he let Emmett try on the matching bow tie and tucked the matching handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"She'll get the idea eventually, Eddy." Emmett laughed, "Maybe you should bring Bella to work. Tote her around for a bit. Just make a big deal out of being with her in front of Tanya. But let Bells know beforehand, you don't want to freak her out."

"Maybe." Edward sighed

"You boys are all finished." Nina said, "Your suits should be ready to be picked up in a few days. I'll just call Alice and give her a heads up when they're done and you can head on over and get them."

"Is there time to stop for a beer before we pick up the rings? We don't have to meet the girls at the bakery until 1, right?" Emmett asked

"There's time, but it's ten in the morning. How about we stop for a coffee or something next?" I suggested

"As long as the coffee shop has wi-fi, I need to do some research now that I've gotten these x-rays emailed to me." Edward said

"I could settle for a donut now." Emmett shrugged


	11. Edward:After The Rain Falls

**I've currently taken a bit of a hiatus from my works as you can tell. I've been working on a novel and am currently in the process of editing and seeking being published. Also, junior year is a bit hectic, but do not fear, I'll eventually return to the comfort of fanfiction and my lovely readers. I'm also hoping to squeeze in some one-shots and a few updates if ever I should stumble upon some spare time. I won't abandon you all forever. Follow my new fanfiction tumblr for the latest news and updates www (dot) 911turbowriter (dot) tumblr (dot) com Happy reading!**

_After the rain has fallen,  
After the tears have washed your eyes.  
You'll find that I've taken nothing, that  
Love can't be replaced in the blink of an eye._

_-After The Rain Falls, Sting_

After taking a short shopping break to get some coffees and a donut for Emmett, we were headed to the jewelry store to go pick up the wedding rings. Emmett was getting impatient as the woman behind the counter gushed on and on about how beautiful the ring set was.

"I don't mean to be rude." He huffed, "But we have a few stops to make today, so if you could just hand over the rings, that'd be great."

The woman nodded and rushed to the back. Jasper tried to console Emmett, and I used that opportunity to look around the store at some rings myself. I walked over to the far counter of engagement rings and browsed them. They were all so flashy and ostentatious. I could pick out several rings that would look fine on Rosalie's hand as she flaunted it to all of her friends and babbled about how Emmett had proposed. Or even on Alice's petite finger as she twisted it while thinking about her years with Jasper. But none of them were Bella. Bella wasn't much for attention or gifts, and I couldn't picture myself slipping any of these onto her finger, but I knew that I wanted to propose to her, and soon.

I made my way back over to the counter where Jasper and Emmett were now standing, examining the rings.

"You should get something engraved in hers." Jasper suggested, "It would really mean a lot to Rose."

"It's a good idea." I added, "Especially since she picked them out and saw them, she won't be expecting it. Alice will be holding on to them until the wedding anyway."

Emmett agreed that it was a good idea and he went to speak with the woman he'd blown off before about engraving Rosalie's ring.

Jasper frowned at me for a moment.

"Are you okay, Edward?" he finally asked

"Just a bit stressed." I breathed, pinching the bridge of my nose

"You've had a rough week." Jasper chuckled, "Your intern is convinced that you're practically married and you punched your girlfriend in the face. Not to mention you didn't trust your own best friend and brother-in-law. It's quite the load to handle."

I sighed. "I am sorry about all of that, Jasper. You know that I love you like my own brother and trust you, but Alice will always come first. I've got to look after her. I mean, surely you can understand after you tried to tackle Emmett when you found out that he was dating Rosalie."

"I know you're sorry, and of course I understand. What else is on your mind?"

"Bella."

Jasper smirked.

"Knock it off." I laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder

"It's just that Alice was trying to get your mind away from her. Like give the two of you a break to see if you really wanted to be with each other. You've been moving awfully fast."

"I know." I groaned, "I've just had feelings for her for such a long time. I know that she feels the same way about me. Hell, even Jake approves of us being together. I don't want to scare her off though."

"I'm sure the girls are trying to get Bella to stop thinking of you, right now. Just let Alice and Rosalie have their way and see that you two don't need time apart. I know you were looking at rings for her, Edward."

"I was." I admitted, "But none of them are her. I was thinking my grandmother's ring."

"And that's your problem right there, son." Jasper laughed, "Here we are focused on Rose and Em's wedding and you're mapping out your future with Bella. Just relax for a second. That's all Rose and Alice are trying to get you to do."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Don't sweat it." He said, before checking his watch, "Shoot. We've got to head to the bakery to meet Alice."

"Emmett." I called, and he whipped around. I motioned to him that we had to get going. He jogged over to us.

"What'd you write?" I asked

"You guys won't understand." He grinned, "But it's good."

We headed over to the bakery where I was told to stay in the car like some damn dog. I watched through the window as Emmett walked up behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Alice danced over to Jasper and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. I watched her laugh as Jasper rubbed her stomach and whispered to it. Finally, Jasper waved his goodbye and came back to the car.

"Where do our orders take us next?"

"Nowhere. Where would you like to go?'

"Home." I sighed

"My place or yours?" he asked, but then he paused

"What now?" I asked

"I'll have to take you back to your place. I'm sure after Rose and Em are done with the tasting, Alice will bring everyone back to the house, which includes Bella."

"Then my place, I guess." I sighed, "I'd like to get some sleep anyway. Keep an eye on Bella for me, okay?"

"Of course."

Back at my place, sat at my computer looking at the x-rays I'd gotten while trying to stimulate the surgery on a piece of fruit, but I couldn't concentrate. After what seemed like forever, I let my hand hover over my phone as I hesitated. I wanted to call Bella, but that probably wasn't allowed. Maybe I should call-

The phone rang and I picked up.

"Edward Cullen."

"It's Alice."

I sighed. Of course it was. She always knew when I was about to call her.

"I'm still convinced you're psychic."

She giggled.

"I was just about to call you. How'd the cake tasting go?"

"Good. They're wedding's going to be beautiful! How are you holding up?"

"Not well, Alice. Thanks to you, I've only been thinking about Bella more."

"Well, same here. Our plan was pointless. You can do whatever you please, now. Just give her some space today maybe. I know she misses you, it was Edward this and Edward that, but you really scared her the other day."

"I know I did. I scared myself. I just couldn't bear to see you get hurt. I acted impulsively, you know that. When you thought you'd lost Jasper, I couldn't look at you. I didn't want you to feel that way again. And when I saw him with Maria, I jumped to conclusions. I just wanted to kill him for hurting you and the baby that way."

I could picture her nodding.

"I'll give Bella space today, but Alice, you wanted us to be together. Now that we are, stop scheming." I laughed

"I know, I know. I should be focusing on the wedding, and Jasper and Jay anyway."

"You're off your feet soon anyway." I smirked

"I know. I'm just trying to get everything done ahead of time. I'm going to shoot myself staying in bed and doing nothing all day."

"It'll be quite the show for someone as hyper as you."

"Don't remind me." She sighed, "I sent everyone home, but Bella's spending the night. Emmett and Rose wanted to be alone. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Edward. I love you."

"Love you too, Alice."

I hung up the phone and sighed. My sister was just trying to help me and Bella by making sure that this relationship was what both of us really wanted. But I understood that we were moving quickly. It had taken months of Jake's convincing before Bella moved in with him, and we'd decided to do it immediately. Maybe we did have to slow down the pace.

I reached for the phone again, to call my mother. I wanted to ask for my grandmother's ring. I wouldn't propose now or for a while, but I wanted it to be mine for Bella just in case. I would try to take things slower with her. I didn't want to lose her. There were plenty of celebrations happening anyway. Alice and Jasper had their baby, and Rosalie and Emmett had their wedding. We'd wait for our moment in the spotlight.


End file.
